


Burning Up

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean is freezing one night and reader decides to warm him up the best way she knows…





	Burning Up

You jerked your hand away when it brushed up against Dean’s under the covers. He was as cold as ice, tucked into a ball with his arms wrapped around himself. He didn’t say anything but you felt him move his long sleeves down, so strange a sight to see on a hot summer night.

“Dean, why are you so cold? Are you sick?” you asked, running a hand to his forehead. Even that felt like dipping your hand in a pile of snow.

“I was reading earlier. Started reading out loud like an idiot. Cursed myself. It’ll be gone in the morning,” he said, forcing his eyes open. The worry was all over yours and he smiled. “I just feel cold. Nothing else sweetheart.”

“Want me to warm you up?” you asked, rubbing his arms. He nodded and shut his eyes. “I’ll take care of you.”

You slid your shorts and underwear down and kicked them over. Dean whined a little when you moved the covers back from his top half but you needed room to get his pants down.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his soft cock springing free. You smiled and grabbed the covers as you hovered over top of him, covering you both up. You pressed your chest to his, the chill permeating your thin tank but you’d gladly give him your heat if he felt better.

“You always get sweaty during sex, especially if we do it like this,” you said, reaching a hand down between your bodies, giving him a few slow pumps. “Nice and slow, bump and grind.”

When he was stiffer in your hand, you guided him towards your entrance and sank down an inch and then another, the head of his cock slipping inside and stretching you. You paused, his face flushing the lightest shade of pink and took another inch. He got more relaxed as you went and soon you had him buried to the hilt.

“Ah, that’s so warm,” he said. You were having your own unique experience, the cold hardness penetrating you pleasant in a way you were positive you couldn’t describe. You gave a small roll of your hips, grinding down on him, his cock giving an interested jump against your walls and straight against your g-spot. “Keep doing that.”

You rolled again, finding a lazy pace while Dean lay there and began to relax, color rising to his cheeks, his eyes shut in pleasure now instead of discomfort. Despite him being cold at first when he entered you, he felt as hot and throbbing as ever now, your skin boiling at staying under the covers, his body temperature rising as you built him up. 

Before long you were panting, breathing hot air into his chest. He was smiling to himself, one of his hands rubbing your back lightly as you worked. Your legs were burning and you would have loved to just run your hand down and rub your clit, let you hit your high.

His body was so lax though you thought maybe he’d be able to get some sleep tonight if you did this long enough. You moaned softly, his heart beating away under your head, steady and fast. The slow burn wasn’t something you did all that often but it was always a fantastic orgasm that made your head spin long before it actually got there.

So when Dean came first, it surprised you. His back arched and his arms wrapped around you tight but he was quiet, no groaning your name or shouting something incoherent. He came with barely a noise, burying his head into the side of your neck, his skin hot now. You rode him through it, one of his hands crawling down to find it’s way between your stomachs. You didn’t have time to wonder what that would feel like before he was lazily rubbing his thumb against your clit, your orgasm hitting you hard.

You squeezed around him, a gasp leaving his lips this time as you shouted from the intensity of it. He rubbed you through it until you were spent, not even trying to keep your weight off of him.

“Thanks for warming me up,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms over your back again. You nodded and he gave you a kiss on top of your head. “You’re so hot. Sleep right here for me.”

“’Kay,” you muttered, his hips moving under you. “Leave it in. I’m keepin’ all of you warm.”

He gave you one more kiss before you drifted off, Dean’s body no longer cold to the touch. When you woke, you were dripping with sweat, your head tucked under Dean’s chin, his shirt soaked, sleeves rolled up as far as they could go.

Oh, and his cock was still buried inside you.

“Morning,” he said when you lifted your head. You moved to stretch and felt him shift inside you, your eyes flashing open and his fluttering. “I think we should wake up with my cock in you more often.”

“How you feeling?” you asked, the answer obvious. He smiled and rolled you onto your back, tossing back the covers, ripping his shirt off and pushing yours up so it fell away. All without ever moving out of you. “You’re hot.”

“You’re gorgeous. I’d like to show you my gratitude this morning,” he said, giving a shallow thrust that sent a shiver down your spine.

“We are definitely waking up like this more often.”


End file.
